


Miles Away

by bonotje



Series: Making A Memory [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Focuses mostly on the kids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new era in the Anderson-Hummels' life is about to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this story (and a lot more parts to it) sitting on my laptop for ages now. It started out as me just thinking up stories about the characters of this 'verse at night to fall asleep to, but one day I decided to start writing them down. Now there's about 12k of words of random storylines written down and I finally decided to start uploading some parts of it. Nothing is beta-d, though this first part has definitely been looked over by me a lot of times :P. Fair warning though, this part and the following parts will mostly focus on the kids with little bits of Klaine in between. Oh and the twins are 18 now! I know a lot of people might not care about this because of the OC focus, but it was mostly written for myself and why not share it anyway :). Hope you enjoy!

September

Matt loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes he just didn’t get him. Sure they were twins and all, but once James started talking about all his artistic stuff he was lost. Matt was pretty simple, he loved sports, hanging out with his friends and his TV shows. He loved sports so he started studying Physical Education Teaching and Coaching at La Verne University in California. He had struggled at first with what to do in college, but his dads had sat him down and asked him what he really loved. ‘Anything to do with sports’ he had answered, so they started looking into colleges with education just like that, not a sports scholarship just training and coaching and even the health aspects. So he was pretty simple.

James had been the more creative type from when they were young. Always had nice drawings to bring back home. And once he saved enough money he bought his first camera, a simple digital point and shoot camera. So it became pretty clear that he would go and do something with that in college. So James was now going to study Photography at Tisch, which is why they were now separated by 2500 miles.

He had never really been apart from his brother for very long, sleepovers and school trips were all. And now he was sitting on his bed in his dorm room all alone, his family had just left to go back to New York after settling him in and he already missed them. His roommate would arrive tomorrow, but for now he had the room to himself. Silence wasn’t new to him, but there was something different about the silence that surrounded him now. Silence back at home still meant his Dad’s finger ticking away on his keyboard in the office. Still meant his Pap’s scissors cutting through fabric. Still meant sounds coming through his brother’s headphones from the game he was playing in the room next to his. And while he could hear people moving around in the hallways and cars honking outside, the silence surrounding him now was stifling.

**You guys at the airport yet?** He texted his brother.

**Yeah, boarding in 30 min**. James send back quickly.

Matt huffed, falling back on his twin sized bed. Twin sized was such a weird term, wouldn’t twins need a bigger bed? Not that he really wanted to share a bed with his brother at all, he snored.

**Why are twin beds, called twin beds?**

**What? I don’t know, look it up.**

He sighed, getting his laptop out would probably help with this weird feeling he had right now, keeping himself busy.

So he went to Google and asked it the same question he had asked James. 20 minutes later he knew everything about all the different types of beds there were. Apparently twin beds referred to two single beds that matched. He took in the bed on the other side of the room, it look similar enough to his own bed, guess he really had a twin bed then. He chuckled softly, the sound reverberating against the walls.      

“Ugh, stupid empty room.” He groaned.

He quickly sent a text to his brother asking him to call him when they landed before digging his iPod from his bag and putting the earphones in his ears. Music now playing he lay down on the slightly too hard bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to his phone ringing next to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” came James’s voice soft and reassuringly.

***

A week later James was settled into his very own dorm room when the Skype call from his brother comes in. His roommate was out with his parents for a goodbye dinner, so free to talk he quickly answers the call.

“Heyy, how are you Jamey?” His brother ask grinning at the camera on his own laptop, face still a bit blurry while the laptop worked on the quality of the video call. 

“Good, good, just getting settled here.”

“Dude, show me around your room, I wanna compare dorm rooms.”

James stood up from where he was sitting on his bed, grabbing his laptop to show his brother his room pointing it at various places.

“Bathroom,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Not bad, mine’s bigger though.”

“Desk… and bed.”

“Is the mattress hard? Took me all week to get used to mine, felt like sleeping on the floor at first. We’ve definitely been spoiled at home,” he chuckled.

“Hmm, I dunno haven’t slept in it yet, but it’s pretty bouncy so I hope there won’t be any springs poking me tonight,” he made a face at the computer screen at that. “But yeah, we’ve definitely been spoiled. I know most people have a bedroom at least the size of the whole dorm room, so sharing one is a downgrade for most people, but we had quite big rooms at home.

“’s ‘cause we did other things beside just sleep or fuck in it like dads.”

“Matt!”

“What? It’s true dude, I don’t think they ever really grew past college levels of sex.”

“I’m sure two crying babies kept them from it for at least a few years bro. Anyway let’s skip the part where we talk about our parents’ sex live. Thank god my roommate isn’t here right now.”

“Yeah, how is he? Mine is a really cool dude, his name is Samuel. He’s from Chicago, definitely picked up its comedy vibes.”

“Awesome, mine’s called Alex. Don’t know too much about him yet, just that he’s from Orlando and has been here for a few days already. Saying goodbye to his parents and sisters over dinner right now. He seems nice, way too tan though I feel like a ghost next to him.”

“Sweet. Seen some hot chicks or dudes yet?”

“I’ve been here for like 5 hours Matt.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen people in the hallways though.”

“Sure, but I’ve not really been looking yet, though it seems like you’ve been looking plenty.”

Matt shrugged on the video screen. “Mwah a little, there aren’t that many girls on my floor though. So maybe in my classes and I’m sure the first few parties will start soon enough,” he said laughing.

“College man, we’re really doing it. Feels weird to go back to school Monday and not know anyone.”

“Yeah, well I’m sure that won’t be for long lotsa people to meet and talk to. I hate to say it, but I miss you already though. Weird not seeing your ugly mug every day,” Matt sighed.

“You know you just insulted your own face, right,” James said as his usual comeback. “But you’re right, soon enough it will be Thanksgiving though. I’m gonna go and grab some food, I’m starving.”

“Alright, speak to you soon James.”

“See ya, Matt.”

***

It’s weird coming to an empty home after 18 years of it being full. It’s not really empty of course, Kurt is still here with him and the boys’ rooms are still mostly like they used to be only missing the essentials that they took with them to their dorm rooms. But still it feels different, no sneakers haphazardly shoved off under the coatrack. No door upstairs that keeps on ticking into the doorframe, because Matt forgot to close it. There is no half empty cereal bowl in the sink, because James takes too long to finish it and doesn’t like the drab that it ends up being. He still expects the front door to slam close at four that afternoon and then again at four-thirty, because Matt had always been a lingerer at school and his brother long since stopped waiting for him. It’s the downside of having twins he supposes, having the nest be empty in one go. No slowly getting used to there being only one child at home instead of two and then having to get used to an empty home after that child also flies the nest. They only had a week of that, flying to Los Angeles with Matt two weeks ago to help him settle into his dorm room and then James into his dorm room on what feels like the other side of New York a week after.

Kurt and he had done a lot of reminiscing this week, digging through old photo albums and later folders with pictures on their desktop from when they had stopped printing out the photos. Pictures of when the boys where just two little bundles of blankets with tiny heads poking out of them. Pictures from when Matt got his first tooth, he had been crying for most of that week while it came through. And when he lost his first tooth, proudly showing of his tooth with a bright smile that showed of the gap. Pictures from when they had just gotten Dragon, excited twins running around the equally excited pup. A picture of all three of them in a big puppy pile, exhausted after running around all day. There were pictures of proms, both boys in perfectly tailored suits because no way was Kurt renting tuxes that where way too big for them. A lot of Kurt’s creations where archived in photos because the kids were wearing them, James more willingly than Matt ever was.

He missed them, sure they had already Skyped plenty, but seeing your sons over a computer screen didn’t allow you to ruffle their hair, pat them on the shoulder or teasingly shove them around. He figured it was just because it was new, he just needed some time to get used to not seeing them every day. He knew Kurt missed them too, had found him sitting on Matt’s bed, a tiny frown on his face. Hell he knew the twins missed each other, 18 years around your brother pretty much all the time and now separated by a whole country. But missing each other was part of it and soon enough him and Kurt would settle back into being a twosome again.

It certainly had its upsides, no trying to be quiet late at night, not being confined to the bedroom. Yeah it really had its positive sides he thought as he made his way downstairs to Kurt’s office, today being his day to work from home.

“Hey honey,” Kurt said barely even looking up from the pattern he was cutting out.

“Hey,” he whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “I just thought of a reason why it’s great that it’s just the two of us again.”

“Oh, a-and wh- what is that?” he stuttered as Blaine had started to press sucking kissing down his neck.

“Sex, whenever and wherever we want,” Blaine said into the skin of Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt moaned softly as he bit softly into the skin under his lips, worrying it between his teeth before running his tongue over it.

“Hmm, good point.” Kurt twisted around in his chair to kiss Blaine hungrily, twisting his finger into his curls roughly.

Soon enough the clothing patterns had been shoved aside. As well as the chair that Kurt had sat on, no use for it anymore now that Blaine had lifted him onto the table. The kiss deepening as Kurt tried to buck his hips up to get the delicious friction of Blaine’s hard dick against his own. Pants where shoved down just enough, so that on the next thrust of Blaine’s hips their naked cocks could rub together.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt panted into his ear one hand still gripping his hair tightly while the other one rested on his ass urging the press of his hips.

“Damn. Missed this.” Blaine panted as his mouth found its way to Kurt’s neck, peppering it with sucking kisses, lingering over his pulse point.

“Come on Blaine harder. Agh, just- just like that!”

“Fuck, fuck, this is gon- gonna be over way to fast. God you’re hot.”

“Don’t care, love you, come o-on just a little bit more Blaine please”

“Love you too. Fuck!” Blaine groaned as he thrust forward one last time before he came, come dripping between their bellies. Riding out his orgasms slowly, moving his hips forward in half aborted thrusts against Kurt’s still hard dick.

“Yes, yes, fuck!” Kurt exclaimed as his orgasms hit him as well, making an even bigger mess between their bodies.

Foreheads pressed together they panted into each other’s mouth, happy in their blissful little world.

“God, it’s like we’re 18 again, I can’t remember the time I came so fast from just this.”

“’s ‘cause we’re still kids at heart B,” Kurt grinned at his now forty-eight year old husband.   

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise :P. So yeah I really don't know when I will post more parts from this. As I said it's pretty long already and I still write new parts every so often or at least think them up xD. So who knows.


End file.
